New life
by AmayR
Summary: " ...He effortlessly came up with a judgment: 'This man.. is not a bad person' - his instinct told him..." / Oscar and Gilbert's first meeting! /some fluff [T for safety]


**A/N: ** Hello, Pandora Hearts' fans!

Guerss what? today's Gilbert's birthday! Happy birthday Gilbert! :D / Did I use it as a reason to write more about him? maybe~ [nah, kidding, it was not really on perpous.. and it was not related to him being my favorite.. _definitely not._ ]

seriously, now... I noticed that Osacr and Gil lack interactions both in the manga and in fanfics, which is why I wrote this: basically their very first meeting.

[btw, there's one thing you should know before reading: English is the third language in my country, so I'm very sorry if there's any mistake. I'm still learning.]

With that being said, let's get started!

 **Disclamer :** I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of these characters.

* * *

His consciousness came back slowly… His eyelids felt heavy as he tried opening them. He almost regretted it as a bright sunray fell on his face, causing him to tear a little. In a faint move of his head, he slightly turned to explore his surroundings: He was lying in a bed; half of his already-weak body was stoned under bandages, making it a burden to move. Beside of him, a man in white got up from his seat. One of the two women who were there rushed out then quickly came back with another man. He would've noticed that to woman was a maid, and the man she called was her master if his vision wasn't so blurry.

The two men mumbled something, then the one in white left the room, followed by the young women.

The room was left empty from anyone but the noble _and himself.

* * *

The sun shone brightly behind the man _who was sitting on the edge of his bed_ making it harder to define his face; but his vision finally got clear. He could see the golden hair strapped in a ponytail, the green eyes fixed on his golden ones with a reassuring look, and the small smile drawn on his face as a deep voice said:

"Good morning."

The lad tried to sit up. Sudden pain stroke his back.

"Take it easy, now…" said the man who quickly extended his arm to prevent him from falling back, then helped him lean on a pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

The boy didn't say anything in response. He just stared at his hands, shaking nervously on his lap.

The other kept trying to get him to talk: "My name is Oscar Vessalius. You are…?"

He hesitated for a moment, before answering:

"…Gilbert."

Even though his voice was low, shaking with a hint of fear, Oscar was happy to finally get a response from the kid.

"Well, _Gilbert_ , I have a few questions I want to ask you. Is it alright?"

-a small nod, barely visible.

"Good. So, you must be wondering where you are, right?"

Another nod was offered by Gilbert, who was obviously avoiding making any eye contact with Oscar, looking anywhere but at his eyes. The latter noticed, but he believed he'd gain the little one's trust sooner or later. He ignored the little gesture, and continued:

"This is the Vessalius manor. I found you around here yesterday. You were unconscious and had many injuries…" Oscar's voice lowered in pity. He quickly adjusted it. "…Do you have any idea of what happened? Do you remember?"

The fragile body shivered, his bare hand held the bandaged one tightly.

"I.. don't…"

Oscar wasn't surprised. He wasn't expecting a clear answer…

 _'For such a little kid to be in this state… no matter what incident caused it, it is certainly not pleasant.'_ He thought, deeply pitying the kid beside him.

"I see… Well, don't worry about it… everything will be fine."

Gilbert felt a hand approaching him. He looked up to face the expected danger; eyes wide open in pure terror.

For a moment, Oscar's smile left his face, and his hand froze in mid-air, taken back by the child's reaction as he was absentmindedly going to pat his head. He took some time to reason the situation. The reassuring smile lit up his face again, and he placed his palm on Gilbert's head, despite the rejection he had shown.

Much to the latter's surprise; the hand which was representing a danger was so gentle…

Slightly reassured, he rested his muscles, enjoying the peace of that moment.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." Oscar said.

Gilbert looked up at the man with a hint of curiosity, analyzing his face's details, in hope of one of them to betray him and show his real intentions _if they were hidden.

Caring eyes; slightly worried. His was smile present; it didn't seem forced or fake, a natural, sincere smile.

He effortlessly came up with a judgment. _'This man... is not a bad person.'_ His instinct told him.

Oscar was relieved that the little Gilbert calmed a bit, but he knew he was still scared. He said, words carefully chosen: "Now, can you tell me anything about your family? They must be really worried about you."

"My family…?" Gilbert slowly repeated.

"Yes, your family; or anyone you know… anything can be helpful."

His golden eyes tighten in bitterness. His heart felt unbearably tight, warped by the cold darkness of the unknown.

"I… don't remember…"

Oscar stared blankly, accusing his ears of lying. Or maybe he just misunderstood? –he thought.

Before he could question, Gilbert added in a shaken voice: "I… don't know…" his hands rose to his chest in a desperate attempt to get rid of the silent torture.

"I don't remember anything… My family, my home, my memories… my _whole life_ " Tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall. "It's… gone."

Suddenly, Gilbert found himself warped by strong arms, his head buried in the elder's chest…

"Well, you still have to make a new one…"

…The grip holding his heart felt looser…

Truly, the thought of forgetting everything was scary… Truly, looking back to find nothing was painful… then _why?... Why does he feel so warm?_

"From now on, you will be under the protection of the Vessalius…" Oscar's voice announced.

Lost, but safe… empty, but warm… contradicted feelings filled Gilbert's heart… feelings he didn't know how to express, but tears said more than words ever could.

"Yes."

Choked sobs could be heard he was listening to the details of his new life.

* * *

 _Looking out form a window, with a self-destructing cigarette held loosely between his long pale fingers; these bittersweet memories offer his heart a soft touch as he remembers them. He puffs the smoke and watch it rise then quickly vanish. He knows he should stop smoking: a bad habit he started to follow the steps of a man he admired so much. He dares to laugh…_ _How silly is it to want to resemble someone so badly to even pick his bad habits along with the good ones?_

 _But well, that man was not just a '_ someone' _… That man offered him more than he can ever pay: Home, friends… Life..._

 _That 'life' he had given him: so bright… so happy._

 _And there was one thing, one little thing Oscar would never guess how valuable was it to Gilbert. One word:_

" _Son"_

 _He never had a father. He never thought he'd ever know what that word meant. But thanks to that man, he knew the warmth behind it._

 _That warmth..._

 _a man destined to live in the shadows was not supposed to know._

* * *

 **Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you njoyed this fanfic! P** **lease tell me what you think about this one. [I'm not really satisfied about it tbh..] and I appologize if any character was ooc.**

 **[random fact: I have actually finished writing this last week, thinking that my dead-line (Gil's brthday) was last Friday.]**

 **btw, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my 1st fanfic [you made me smile like an idiot =w= ] and my friend H who basically inspired me to write this [sorry for all the troubles I caused you ._.]**


End file.
